Archive:2011/07/18
Times are in UTC or EST -5 01:55 * Wolf82 (wolf802) sighs 01:56 Wolf82 (wolf802): >.> 01:58 Trosco (kris159): So... what exactly happened in that? 01:59 Wolf82 (wolf802): ... 01:59 * Wolf82 (wolf802) sighs again 01:59 Wolf82 (wolf802): Did you even watch? 01:59 Trosco (kris159): I mean beyond what we saw... 01:59 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (*doesn't know what's going on*) 01:59 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Neither do I.) 01:59 Trosco (kris159): Do you know -anything- about this, Wolf? 01:59 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (Why can't I find the chat long from this?) 01:59 Trosco (kris159): (Search July 10) 01:59 Trosco (kris159): (no) 01:59 Trosco (kris159): (Jul 10) 01:59 Wolf82 (wolf802): No. They came, they attacked us and obliterated the fleet in just minutes. 01:59 Trosco (kris159): (Make sure there are two spaces0 02:00 Trosco (kris159): Were you there? 02:00 Wolf82 (wolf802): Well, I was onboard the Radiant. 02:00 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (*it's not there*) 02:00 Wolf82 (wolf802): So, yes. 02:00 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *is sitting there, stunned* 02:00 Trosco (kris159): (want me to post?) 02:00 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (What is the setting?) 02:01 Trosco (kris159): (wait) 02:01 Trosco (kris159): (brb) 02:01 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (TYERIHGADIH) 02:01 Wolf82 (wolf802): (We're in the Gammetan control room, remember?!) 02:01 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (No.) 02:01 Wolf82 (wolf802): (REMEMBER, YOU TWATFACEDBITCHWHORE) 02:01 Wolf82 (wolf802): (sOZ.) 02:01 Trosco (kris159): http://wbvdkt.wikia.com/wiki/Chatlog:2011/07/10 02:01 Wolf82 (wolf802): (We were in that Gammetan room.) 02:02 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *moves even closer to SpaOff* 02:02 Wolf82 (wolf802): (And they picked up that signal.) 02:02 Wolf82 (wolf802): (And all.) 02:02 Trosco (kris159): (Ok) 02:02 Trosco (kris159): (The ship moved to the thingy and commed it. it recieved the video, visible in the control room) 02:02 Trosco (kris159): (Wolf and I are at the center, you are at the SpaOff place) 02:03 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (Ok. 02:03 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (Ty Kris.) 02:03 Trosco (kris159): (NP) 02:03 Wolf82 (wolf802): That's the last time any Yulairian was... 02:04 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *my arm is now touching SpaOff's* 02:04 Wolf82 (wolf802): Well, that's when they all died. 02:04 Trosco (kris159): *radio suddenly after the silence* Colonel Plaeterox: Home this is Alpha Master Sixteen, requesting to get the target onboard. 02:04 Wolf82 (wolf802): *My solemn mood changes suddenly* 02:04 Wolf82 (wolf802): Anyhow! 02:04 Trosco (kris159): Are there any... 02:04 Wolf82 (wolf802): Kailin: *Looks questioningly at me* 02:04 Trosco (kris159): ...precautions we should take that you know of about the device? 02:04 Trosco (kris159): *to Wolf, that was* 02:04 Wolf82 (wolf802): It's a helmet camera. Guncam, basicaly. 02:04 Wolf82 (wolf802): basically* 02:05 Wolf82 (wolf802): No. 02:05 Trosco (kris159): Ok. 02:05 Wolf82 (wolf802): It's as harmless as a... as a camera. 02:05 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Camera: ...) 02:05 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Ship: It's onboard.) 02:05 Trosco (kris159): *on radio* Alpha Master Sixteen, roger that. Take it in and bring it here. 02:05 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Camera: WTFBOOOKAWHAHG) 02:05 Wolf82 (wolf802): (*The explosion takes out half the fleet and a chunk of the planet*) 02:05 Trosco (kris159): Colonel Plaeterox: Copy that, Alpha Master Sixteen out. 02:06 * Wolf82 (wolf802) looks at Jen 02:06 Trosco (kris159): *the dot is seen moving closer and closer to the blip that is the target* 02:06 * Wolf82 (wolf802) looks to Trosco 02:06 Wolf82 (wolf802): So, Trosco. 02:06 Trosco (kris159): SpaOff: ...Can you... 02:06 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): >.> 02:06 Trosco (kris159): SpaOff: ...y' know... 02:06 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): What? 02:06 Trosco (kris159): SpaOff: Uhhh.... 02:06 Wolf82 (wolf802): Kailin: You don't have any artifacts on the planet here, or any archives with old data, General? 02:06 Trosco (kris159): SpaOff: Never mind. 02:07 Trosco (kris159): Old data as in, before we colonized it? 02:07 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): What? 02:07 Wolf82 (wolf802): Kailin: Yes. Or anything you've found here that's...odd. 02:07 02:07 Trosco (kris159): SpaOff: Just forget it. 02:07 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *shrugs* 02:07 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): Suit yourself. 02:07 nagakrion (nagakrion): (who is SpaOff?) 02:07 Trosco (kris159): Well, the Techians colonized it in 1974. 02:07 Trosco (kris159): (Space control officer) 02:07 Trosco (kris159): (We're in the control room) 02:07 Trosco (kris159): (of Teredona) 02:08 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *winks at SpaOff* 02:08 Trosco (kris159): (SpaOff is with Jen on a platform, Wolf and Kailin are with Trosco) 02:08 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *slinks over to Wolf* 02:08 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): So... 02:08 Trosco (kris159): SpaOff: *blinks nervously* 02:08 Wolf82 (wolf802): (...) 02:08 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): Somebody blew up your planet? 02:08 Trosco (kris159): But... 02:08 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Is Jen sexually attracted to everyone, or a slut, or just outgoing?) 02:08 Wolf82 (wolf802): (No offense.) 02:08 Wolf82 (wolf802): (It's interesting to see that.) 02:08 nagakrion (nagakrion): (Would Aer-May be watching?) 02:08 Trosco (kris159): We have no records of what happened there. 02:08 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (I'm not sure where I'm going with that.) 02:08 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Nein, Naga.) 02:08 nagakrion (nagakrion): (Then wtf is she doing, lol) 02:08 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (Idk.) 02:08 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Nothing.) 02:08 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (*it was filler*) 02:09 Wolf82 (wolf802): Well, yeah. 02:09 Trosco (kris159): We could request them, I guess. 02:09 nagakrion (nagakrion): (You'd think shed be following Wolf about) 02:09 nagakrion (nagakrion): (she'd*) 02:09 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (She has shapeshifted her sexual functions out of whack, so she now finds completely random things attractive.) 02:09 Wolf82 (wolf802): (It'd be too much of a pain in the ass to RPG 3 characters in the same area.) 02:09 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Jen: Isn't that tree hot?) 02:09 Trosco (kris159): (lol!) 02:09 nagakrion (nagakrion): (Keep her away from Bly) 02:09 Trosco (kris159): (Jen: Mmmm, this control table is so fricking HOT!) 02:10 Wolf82 (wolf802): (lol) 02:10 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (lol.) 02:10 nagakrion (nagakrion): (Table: Touch me!) 02:10 Trosco (kris159): (lol!) 02:10 Wolf82 (wolf802): Kailin: It's not an emergency or anything. I'm simply curious. 02:10 Wolf82 (wolf802): Yeah, Jen. 02:10 Trosco (kris159): (waitwhat) 02:10 Trosco (kris159): ... 02:10 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *move my previous statement to Wolf up to before his response for clarity* 02:10 Wolf82 (wolf802): Friends, all that I've built in the past year, my w-wife. 02:10 Trosco (kris159): (What do you want, Wolf?) 02:10 nagakrion (nagakrion): (I could RPG Aer-May, or try at least) 02:10 Wolf82 (wolf802): Kaput. 02:10 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *blinks* 02:10 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Nein1) 02:10 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): Wait, what? 02:11 Wolf82 (wolf802): (No. I'm changing her entire personality now that her background's clear.) 02:11 nagakrion (nagakrion): (Wolf's afraid I'll get her with Ming) 02:11 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Well, not totally, but.) 02:11 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): You're married?! 02:11 Trosco (kris159): (Wolf, do you -want- me to have found something?) 02:11 Wolf82 (wolf802): Oh. Was. 02:11 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): Still. 02:11 Wolf82 (wolf802): (No, it's totally up to you.) 02:11 nagakrion (nagakrion): (Should we redo her meeting Hitiri in the afterlife sometime, then?) 02:11 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *looks him up and down* 02:11 Wolf82 (wolf802): (IDK.) 02:11 Trosco (kris159): (Where do you plan on taking this?) 02:11 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): You're a dog. 02:11 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): Did you marry another dog? 02:11 nagakrion (nagakrion): (I dont RPG that much, so sure) 02:12 nagakrion (nagakrion): (lmao T) 02:12 Trosco (kris159): *chuckles* 02:12 Wolf82 (wolf802): (I'm trying to get Tourny and I's story ( which others could join) going. It's up to you, Kris.) 02:12 Wolf82 (wolf802): ... 02:12 Wolf82 (wolf802): No, evidently. 02:12 Wolf82 (wolf802): See. 02:12 Wolf82 (wolf802): Before this whole incident... 02:12 Wolf82 (wolf802): I had the 'ability' to be human. 02:12 Trosco (kris159): (Will it sprout from this one) 02:12 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): Oh. 02:12 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): So you used to be...<.< ... Like me? 02:12 Trosco (kris159): (does*) 02:12 Wolf82 (wolf802): Well, no. Yes and no. 02:13 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): Oh.. 02:13 Wolf82 (wolf802): (IDK, it depends. It's totally optional. I have a backup, it might just be less interesting initally.) 02:13 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Gah8peopletalkingtomeatoncewtf) 02:13 Trosco (kris159): Colonel Plaeterox: Home, this is Alpha Master Sixteen, we have the target and are on our return. ETA is six minutes) 02:13 Trosco (kris159): (whoopsParenthesis) 02:13 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *l 02:13 Wolf82 (wolf802): Yeah... 02:13 Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May... 02:14 Wolf82 (wolf802): She was the most...incredible person... 02:14 Trosco (kris159): *Points to the LRCommOfficer* 02:14 Trosco (kris159): You! 02:14 Trosco (kris159): Get me Techia! 02:14 * Wolf82 (wolf802) springs back 02:14 Wolf82 (wolf802): So. 02:14 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *is distracted by Trosco's pointer finger* 02:14 Trosco (kris159): *stops pointing* 02:14 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *pulls myself back* 02:14 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): Sorry, what? 02:14 * Wolf82 (wolf802) looks to Kailin 02:14 Trosco (kris159): LRCOfficer: yes sir! *starts working* 02:14 Wolf82 (wolf802): *She's looking at the two of oddly* 02:14 Trosco (kris159): (wut) 02:15 Trosco (kris159): *the tablescreen switches to the radar screen, of the ship approaching the planet* 02:15 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *goes over and examines the radar screen* 02:15 Wolf82 (wolf802): Kailin: General, is the information in a library or data archive, if you have any? 02:15 Trosco (kris159): *There's one right here, but whatever) 02:15 Trosco (kris159): *I'm easy* 02:15 Trosco (kris159): I'm just getting one from the Techians. 02:15 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (*has to get back into Jen's character*) 02:15 Trosco (kris159): That is, if they'll give it. 02:16 Trosco (kris159): The Techians destroyed their database when they were defeated a year and a half ago. 02:16 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): ... 02:16 Trosco (kris159): I mean... 02:16 Trosco (kris159): ...We took this planet from them in a war. 02:16 Wolf82 (wolf802): Kailin: Ah. 02:16 Trosco (kris159): You were there, Wolf. 02:16 * Wolf82 (wolf802) nods 02:17 Trosco (kris159): With Phane. 02:17 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): This isn't their homeworld, is it? 02:17 Wolf82 (wolf802): Yes. Good old Kortoris. 02:17 Trosco (kris159): No. 02:17 Trosco (kris159): Indeed. 02:17 Trosco (kris159): Shame he got put back to a Human. 02:17 Wolf82 (wolf802): He did? 02:17 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): -Back- to a human? 02:17 Trosco (kris159): Yes, in June last year I think. 02:17 Wolf82 (wolf802): I haven't spoken to him in so long, I hadn't known. 02:17 Trosco (kris159): He was a Kreplicator, which is a hybrid Human-Robot. 02:17 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): Oh. 02:17 Trosco (kris159): He was a... very unique one... 02:18 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): How did the Techians go about the destruction of their database? 02:18 Wolf82 (wolf802): "HELALOOLOL!" 02:18 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): HELALOOLOL! 02:18 Wolf82 (wolf802): >.> 02:18 Trosco (kris159): Yes. 02:18 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): Sorry. 02:18 * Wolf82 (wolf802) looks at Jen oddly 02:18 Trosco (kris159): (rotfl!) 02:18 Wolf82 (wolf802): You... 02:18 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): I just had the urge to say that for some reason. 02:18 Wolf82 (wolf802): Know of the Hellaloolol?! 02:18 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): The what? 02:18 Trosco (kris159): That became a meme on Gammeta. 02:18 * Wolf82 (wolf802) slides over to Trosco 02:18 Trosco (kris159): Mmmm? 02:18 Wolf82 (wolf802): *Whispers* She knows... She is one with the Helaloolol.... 02:18 Wolf82 (wolf802): *Slides back to where I was* 02:19 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (lol!) 02:19 Wolf82 (wolf802): *Doesn't literally slide, just gets closer-to* 02:19 Trosco (kris159): *nods mysteriously at Wolf once* 02:19 Wolf82 (wolf802): Anyhow, the records? 02:19 Trosco (kris159): LRCOfficer: We have them, sir. 02:19 Trosco (kris159): very well. 02:19 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): <.< 02:19 Trosco (kris159): Please, do not interupt. 02:19 Trosco (kris159): *presses the button promptly* 02:19 Trosco (kris159): This is General Trosco, commander of Teredona I. 02:19 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *is distracted by the finger again* 02:20 Trosco (kris159): Other end: Greetings from Techia. 02:20 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *hears the voice* 02:20 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): They sound friendly. 02:20 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): That is, if that isn't an automatic recording. 02:20 Trosco (kris159): *off comm:* meh. 02:20 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (Other end: Vote Palin! She can see Russia from her house!) 02:21 Trosco (kris159): We wish for access to the historical mining records from when you controlled Teredona I. 02:21 Trosco (kris159): (lol) 02:21 Trosco (kris159): Other end: One moment, please. 02:21 Trosco (kris159): *off comm* I doubt they'll give it, really. 02:21 Wolf82 (wolf802): (brb) 02:22 Trosco (kris159): Other end: Please define mining? 02:22 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *headdesk* 02:22 Trosco (kris159): Anything other than what you expected to find. 02:53 Wolf82 (wolf802): >.> 02:53 Wolf82 (wolf802): Trosco? Good news? 02:53 kris159: (WHATWe're back?) 02:53 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Wellduhsilly.) 02:53 kris159: (wait) 02:54 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (Did Naga Krion die?) 02:54 Trosco (kris159): Other end: Please wait, again. 02:54 Trosco (kris159): (yee) 02:54 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (Nooes! He was so funny!) 02:55 Wolf82 (wolf802): (All those donations...) 02:55 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Naga: DONATE TO THE MOAR SMOKE STACKS FUND) 02:56 nagakrion (nagakrion): (Naga: Donate blood so I can pour it on ppl!) 02:56 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (Rotfl!) 02:56 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *waits for Trosco's conversation to continue* 02:56 Trosco (kris159): ... 02:56 Trosco (kris159): *ends comm* Maybe they're filtering bits out, I don't know. 02:56 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (*unfortunately, Drakonian soldiers, being automata, no longer spill blood*) 02:57 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): ... 02:57 Wolf82 (wolf802): Hm... 02:57 Trosco (kris159): *off comm* 02:57 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): That's not very helpful. 02:57 Trosco (kris159): (I MEANT OFF COMM!) 02:57 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (Did Wolf ask to see the records or did Kailin?) 02:57 Wolf82 (wolf802): Kailin: It's okay, it wasn't needed. Just curiosity. 02:57 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Kailin.) 02:57 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Wolf's just interested.) 02:57 Trosco (kris159): *off comm* Well, we were at war under two Other end: We're ready to transmit. 02:57 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (*desperately wants to give Kailin a benevolent nickname*) 02:58 Trosco (kris159): (Nerd) 02:58 Trosco (kris159): Very well. 02:58 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): ("Stupid"? No, too hostile.) 02:58 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Such as?) 02:58 Trosco (kris159): *they transmit* 02:58 Trosco (kris159): *points to the officer* *off comm:* Accept! 02:58 Trosco (kris159): Officer: Yes sir! 02:58 Trosco (kris159): *(s)he accepts* 02:58 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (It's him! It's Officer!) 02:58 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (*wild applause*) 02:58 Trosco (kris159): (lol) 02:59 Wolf82 (wolf802): (=O) 02:59 Trosco (kris159): Officer: *nods after looking up from the console at me* 02:59 Trosco (kris159): I thank your nation sincerely. 02:59 Wolf82 (wolf802): As do I! 02:59 Wolf82 (wolf802): >.> 02:59 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): Me too? 02:59 Wolf82 (wolf802): You aren't in this, shush. 02:59 Trosco (kris159): Other end: Very well. Techia out. 03:00 Wolf82 (wolf802): Kidding. 03:00 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (Crew: *in unison* Thanks, Techia!) 03:00 Trosco (kris159): YOU interupted. 03:00 Trosco (kris159): I -clearly- said no interupting. 03:00 Trosco (kris159): Anyway. 03:00 Trosco (kris159): Officer, *points to his console* get that stuff on this stuff *points to my table* 03:00 Wolf82 (wolf802): (I can see there being some sort of weird, complicated messed up love-hexagon or something if Aer-May comes back. If not, it'll just be a weird love triangle possibly.) 03:01 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (lol.) 03:01 Trosco (kris159): (Do they -have- to be multiples of three?) 03:01 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (Jen: *is sexually attracted to Wolf*) 03:01 Wolf82 (wolf802): (No, it just makes it more confusing.) 03:01 nagakrion (nagakrion): (With her personality changed, would she be willing to... y'know, with Jen..._ 03:01 nagakrion (nagakrion): )* 03:01 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (Aer-May: *is married to Wolf*) 03:01 Trosco (kris159): (It's feeling like a pancake night) 03:01 Trosco (kris159): (but it's late0 03:01 Trosco (kris159): (and it's morning) 03:01 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (Kailin: *has been tied to Wolf via plot*) 03:02 Trosco (kris159): *a list begins generating of all the years the Techians inhabited the planet* 03:02 Trosco (kris159): ... 03:02 Trosco (kris159): Ok... 03:02 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Jen: *Is sexually attracted to me* Kailin: *Is emotionally attracted to me* Aer-May: *Is deeply in love with me* *Likes Kailin and Jen, but loves Aer-May, but since she's gone, and , I might be interested in one of the others, but if Aer-May comes back, everything goes up in flames*) 03:02 Trosco (kris159): *looks down at the table* 03:02 Wolf82 (wolf802): (IT'SLIKEWTFMAN) 03:02 nagakrion (nagakrion): (*Bly's ghosy appears to WOlf*) 03:02 Trosco (kris159): (Wolf's such a pimp) 03:02 Wolf82 (wolf802): (IKR.) 03:03 nagakrion (nagakrion): (Bly's ghost: Trust your feelings, Wolf) 03:03 nagakrion (nagakrion): (Bly 03:03 Trosco (kris159): (Yes?) 03:03 nagakrion (nagakrion): (Bly's ghost: And by that, I mean 4-way) 03:03 Trosco (kris159): ... 03:03 Trosco (kris159): Where do we start? 03:03 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *has already developed a sort of understanding of the Gammetan's operating system* 03:03 nagakrion (nagakrion): (Enter key is too damn close to ') 03:03 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *is half-waiting for Wolf to give me some sort of signal* 03:03 Trosco (kris159): ummmm... *holds my finger above the screen* 03:03 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): Warden: *comes otu of nowhere* 03:03 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (Oh noes! Wtf?! 03:03 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): ) 03:03 Trosco (kris159): (...) 03:03 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *jk, that doesn't happen* 03:04 Trosco (kris159): (ok) 03:04 nagakrion (nagakrion): (wait, whos Kailin?) 03:04 03:04 03:04 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (Wolf's other GF.) 03:04 Wolf82 (wolf802): (sOZ.) 03:04 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Xfire took a direct flak hit.) 03:04 Trosco (kris159): *presses 1994, looking like a kind of mysterious decision* 03:04 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (Imagine Arwen the princess of Rivendell.) 03:04 nagakrion (nagakrion): (I see...) 03:04 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *watches the finger* 03:04 Trosco (kris159): *a list of accounts of unexpected findings appears* 03:04 Trosco (kris159): *there are hundreds* 03:04 nagakrion (nagakrion): (Damn, wolf, your taste is amazing) 03:04 Wolf82 (wolf802): (The left engine went and we had to put all power into the right engine, but then we cleared up the fire and we're good now.) 03:04 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): ... 03:04 Wolf82 (wolf802): (My taste?) 03:04 Trosco (kris159): *listed in chronological order* 03:05 nagakrion (nagakrion): (In women) 03:05 03:05 03:05 Trosco (kris159): Wait, we've been here what, a year and a half, and we've found nothing. 03:05 nagakrion (nagakrion): (RAGEQUIT!) 03:05 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Aryan, Arwen...Jen?) 03:05 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): What'd they log everything that wasn't a rock? 03:05 Trosco (kris159): Yet there are *looks at the total* -453- in a single year? 03:05 nagakrion (nagakrion): (Aryan?) 03:05 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (Jen is Georgia Moffet.) 03:05 nagakrion (nagakrion): (Idk her. but well done for Liv Tyler and Taylor Swift) 03:06 Trosco (kris159): *clicks item 1994-8-29:1* 03:06 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Aryan=Aer-May. Since she's all perfect blonde-hair-blue-eyed and has a sense of S.S. Badassery when she decides to go pwn someone) 03:06 Trosco (kris159): *it comes up with a picture of some blueish-looking crystal-glass, and loads of text* 03:06 Wolf82 (wolf802): (And I mean that in the least Nazist of ways.) 03:06 Wolf82 (wolf802): Kailin: May I? *Motions to the table* 03:06 nagakrion (nagakrion): (Aer-May: Lets exterminate the Gammetans, they're unclean!) 03:07 Trosco (kris159): Go ahead *moves my hand away* 03:07 Wolf82 (wolf802): *She looks over the text, reading quickly but thoroughly* 03:07 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Naga.) 03:07 nagakrion (nagakrion): (Yee?) 03:08 Wolf82 (wolf802): (I've gotta admit, using Taylor Swift for Aer-May is awkward since I'm a Swiftie. >.>) 03:08 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *goes back over to SpaOff* 03:08 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): Do you mind if I use this console for a moment? 03:08 Trosco (kris159): SpaOff: Yes, sure. 03:08 Trosco (kris159): SpaOff: I mean... y' know. 03:08 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *starts using buttons* 03:08 nagakrion (nagakrion): (Rotfl, if I was into any female musicians they'd appear as my reference pics) 03:08 Trosco (kris159): SpaOff: Ok. 03:09 Wolf82 (wolf802): (>.> *Isn't into her, just likes Taylor as a person, not in any crushy kind of way*) 03:09 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (Do these consoles have access to the internet?) 03:09 Trosco (kris159): (Yes) 03:09 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *flips through pages about the history of Gammeta* 03:09 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Plus, I like her music. But, anyhow) 03:09 Trosco (kris159): (-how- history?) 03:09 Trosco (kris159): (I mean, what period?) 03:09 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (It's funny when you're at boyscout camp and there are these kids whoare just starting to go through puberty.) 03:09 Wolf82 (wolf802): *Kailin continues to look, searching for something odd* 03:09 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (And there are female counselors.) 03:10 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (Let's say about when the government was reformed.) 03:10 Trosco (kris159): (October 2010) 03:10 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (All the little kids goto where the female counselor is at all times and crush on her.) 03:10 Wolf82 (wolf802): (lol) 03:10 Trosco (kris159): (lol) 03:11 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Anything odd in the data archives? Artifacty or perculiar?) 03:11 nagakrion (nagakrion): (Hitiri probably looks like an unholy genetic combination of Lucy Liu and Liv Tyler) 03:11 Trosco (kris159): (There should be a few, but more than not just random sh**) 03:11 Wolf82 (wolf802): (=O) 03:11 Wolf82 (wolf802): (LUCY LIU?!) 03:12 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *looks up artifacts in the history of Gammeta* 03:12 Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Evidently watched Ally McBeal. She was kickass in that*) 03:12 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (Would the internet go back 400 years?) 03:12 nagakrion (nagakrion): (err... no?) 03:12 Trosco (kris159): (somehwat) 03:12 Trosco (kris159): (Gammet was fractured back then, though) 03:13 Wolf82 (wolf802): Kailin: General, is it okay if I copy the data of interest to a personal datapad? 03:13 Trosco (kris159): (So maybe, maybe not a fractured article of what you're looking for) 03:13 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *finds something about a weirdo who was arrested 400 years ago who had an artifact* 03:13 Wolf82 (wolf802): (=O) 03:13 Trosco (kris159): To my accord, yes. 03:13 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Do you have anything you wanna do with that weirdo?!) 03:13 Trosco (kris159): (lol) 03:13 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (Nah.) 03:13 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Really?) 03:13 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (But I'm gonna bring him up!) 03:13 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): Wolf. 03:13 Trosco (kris159): (him as in his pen-- nvm) 03:13 Wolf82 (wolf802): (He'd tie in well with a future storyline if I could mess with his history a bit.) 03:14 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Future as in the one I'm gonna kickoff now.) 03:14 Wolf82 (wolf802): Yes? 03:14 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): My friend here let me use the internet. 03:15 Trosco (kris159): SpaOff: *smiles politely* 03:15 Wolf82 (wolf802): *Kailin finishes taking the data* 03:15 * Wolf82 (wolf802) looks at SpaOff 03:15 * Wolf82 (wolf802) looks at Jen 03:15 Wolf82 (wolf802): Your..friend? 03:15 Wolf82 (wolf802): Uh-huh. 03:15 Wolf82 (wolf802): And? 03:15 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): And I looked up artifacts on the internet. 03:15 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): It turns out that 400 years ago on a different planet there was some kind of encounter with a strange gentlemen who had an artifact. 03:16 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): But there's nothing else about him. 03:16 Wolf82 (wolf802): Kailin: Hm. 03:16 Wolf82 (wolf802): Hm, indeed. 03:16 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): Thanks. *winks at SpaOff again* 03:16 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *gives him his console back* 03:16 Trosco (kris159): ...No problem... 03:16 Trosco (kris159): *continues working on whatever* 03:16 Wolf82 (wolf802): Anyhow. 03:16 Wolf82 (wolf802): Trosco. 03:16 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (<.< *Trosco says that*) 03:16 Trosco (kris159): Yes? 03:16 Trosco (kris159): (says what?) 03:17 Wolf82 (wolf802): I'd like to say thank you for the visit, but we don't want to run-out our welcome. 03:17 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): ("...No Problem..." 03:17 Trosco (kris159): Colonel Plaeterox: *walks in, with suit in full... mode* 03:17 Trosco (kris159): (oh0 03:17 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (Wolf remembers the Warden, right?) 03:17 Trosco (kris159): Colonel Plaeterox: *with a box in my hand* 03:17 Wolf82 (wolf802): Oh, and, Trosco. 03:17 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Yes, of course.) 03:17 Trosco (kris159): Colonel Plaeterox: General Trosco! 03:17 Trosco (kris159): *looks over* 03:18 * Wolf82 (wolf802) notes the Colonel 03:18 * Wolf82 (wolf802) will wait 03:18 Trosco (kris159): ...Who are you? 03:18 Trosco (kris159): Colonel Plaeterox: Colonel Plaeterox, sir. I've got the target. 03:18 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *notices the box* 03:18 Trosco (kris159): Colonel Plaeterox: *presents the box outward, and opens it to reveal the scrappy device* 03:18 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *has made my way over to Wolf* 03:18 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Jen: That box is so...hot.) 03:18 Trosco (kris159): Trosco: *takes it slowly* 03:19 Trosco (kris159): (whoopsNoNeedForTag) 03:19 Trosco (kris159): *looks around it, and twists it a few times* 03:19 Wolf82 (wolf802): Wait!1 03:19 Wolf82 (wolf802): Nobody move! 03:19 Wolf82 (wolf802): I've dropped my marbles. 03:19 Trosco (kris159): *stops suddenly* 03:19 Wolf82 (wolf802): (JK.) 03:19 Trosco (kris159): *doesn't stop suddenly* 03:19 Trosco (kris159): ... 03:19 Trosco (kris159): Ok... 03:19 Trosco (kris159): Wolf? *holds it out to him* 03:20 Wolf82 (wolf802): *Kailin takes it for me* 03:20 Wolf82 (wolf802): *Nods to both of them in appreciation* 03:20 Trosco (kris159): ...or you, I'm easy. 03:20 Wolf82 (wolf802): Er, Trosco, before we go, I had a present for you. 03:20 Trosco (kris159): Colonel Plaeterox: *stays here, and watches them handle it* 03:20 * Wolf82 (wolf802) comms Cora, telling Kran to beam something in 03:20 Trosco (kris159): A gift? 03:20 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (It's a Rubik's Cube!) 03:20 Wolf82 (wolf802): *Given that they'd allow it* 03:20 Trosco (kris159): *whatevs* 03:20 Trosco (kris159): (yes) 03:20 Wolf82 (wolf802): *A sheet of metal is beamed in* 03:21 Wolf82 (wolf802): *It's curved at quite an angle* 03:21 Trosco (kris159): Look, a sheet of metal has been beamed in. 03:21 Trosco (kris159): It's curved at quite an angle 03:21 Trosco (kris159): (lolJK, that's Kortoris) 03:21 Trosco (kris159): (I mean, Kortoris does that) 03:21 Trosco (kris159): (gh) 03:21 Wolf82 (wolf802): *There's intricate detailing on it, with a name or words on it, but they're cut off as the piece of metal ends before the word finishes* 03:22 Trosco (kris159): ... 03:22 Wolf82 (wolf802): *The text is just as detailed and elegant as the detailing* 03:22 Wolf82 (wolf802): The nose of a personal project of a dear friend of mine... 03:22 Wolf82 (wolf802): Kails. 03:22 Wolf82 (wolf802): I mean. 03:22 Wolf82 (wolf802): Yeah. 03:22 Wolf82 (wolf802): >.> 03:22 Wolf82 (wolf802): Wow. 03:22 Trosco (kris159): ...What is it? 03:22 Trosco (kris159): *picks it up* 03:22 Wolf82 (wolf802): That was awkward for a second. 03:22 Wolf82 (wolf802): The nose of an A-22. 03:22 Trosco (kris159): *weights it up with my hands* 03:22 Wolf82 (wolf802): *There's a picture stamped on the back* 03:22 Wolf82 (wolf802): or, piece of the nose. 03:22 Trosco (kris159): How did you get this? 03:23 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (*Vat and I build a really huge gun*) 03:23 Wolf82 (wolf802): It was in the wreckage outside the Selve'air system. 03:23 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (*we lose the off switch*) 03:23 Trosco (kris159): Ah. 03:23 Wolf82 (wolf802): *There's a picture on the back, kept on with tape* 03:23 Trosco (kris159): *turns it over* 03:24 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Anyone remember Kails?) 03:24 Trosco (kris159): (nope) 03:24 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (No.) 03:24 Trosco (kris159): (What's the picture of?) 03:24 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (Medic.) 03:24 Wolf82 (wolf802): *The picture is Kails infront of the A-22. Aer-May, and Kails' father is standing on the opposite side of the A-22 proudly. The intricate detailings create a beautiful piece of art on the ship* 03:25 Wolf82 (wolf802): *The words "Asier Mayur" are etched in* 03:25 Trosco (kris159): (head mechanic on the dauntless) 03:25 Wolf82 (wolf802): It means Forever Peace. 03:25 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Correct.) 03:25 Wolf82 (wolf802): ( http://wbvdkt.wikia.com/wiki/Kails_Devier ) 03:25 Trosco (kris159): I presume kails is... 03:25 Trosco (kris159): ...gone? 03:25 Wolf82 (wolf802): *Sighs* Yes... They all are. 03:25 Trosco (kris159): Is this her? 03:25 Wolf82 (wolf802): Yes. 03:26 Trosco (kris159): And who's that *points to Aer-May* 03:26 Wolf82 (wolf802): That's Aer-May... 03:26 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Jen should look1) 03:26 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *looks 03:26 Trosco (kris159): ... 03:26 Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Tourny probably already thought of that*) 03:26 Wolf82 (wolf802): My wife. 03:26 Trosco (kris159): I assu-- 03:26 Trosco (kris159): Oh... 03:26 Wolf82 (wolf802): Best friend I ever had... 03:26 Wolf82 (wolf802): *sighs* 03:26 Trosco (kris159): ...And that? *points to her father* 03:26 Wolf82 (wolf802): Kails' father, Jules, the Dauntless' deck chief. 03:27 Trosco (kris159): That's strange. 03:27 Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Kails is white and redheaded, but the father's big and black, kinda like Earl Jones*) 03:27 Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Since she was adopted*) 03:27 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (<.<) 03:27 Trosco (kris159): ...Family operating in the same unit. 03:27 Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May was a good friend of theirs and wanted them together. 03:27 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): It is? 03:27 Trosco (kris159): Yes. 03:27 Wolf82 (wolf802): Yes. 03:27 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): Oh. 03:27 Trosco (kris159): The majority of militaries don't do it. 03:28 Wolf82 (wolf802): *Kails and Jules are in their normal hanger outfits* 03:28 nagakrion (nagakrion): (so there ARE black ppl on Yulair) 03:28 Trosco (kris159): (lol) 03:28 nagakrion (nagakrion): (*lost a bet*) 03:28 Wolf82 (wolf802): *Aer-May is wearing her signature uniform, a red jacket with matching skirt, and Imperial Officer-esque hat, with a gold button on it* 03:28 Wolf82 (wolf802): *All three of them look extremely happy at the time it was taken* 03:29 Wolf82 (wolf802): *the photo was taken** 03:29 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): They look happy. 03:29 Wolf82 (wolf802): They were... We all were. 03:29 Wolf82 (wolf802): But, what's done is done is done for a reason, right? 03:29 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): No. 03:29 Trosco (kris159): Yes. 03:29 Trosco (kris159): *looks at Jen* 03:30 Trosco (kris159): *back to Wolf* obviously the ships that attacked had a purpose. 03:30 Wolf82 (wolf802): Obviously, yes... 03:30 Wolf82 (wolf802): *What I said before that seems to have some sort of negative effect on me* 03:30 Trosco (kris159): It would be a good plan to find that out. 03:30 Wolf82 (wolf802): *Mutters solemnly* What's done is done is done for a reason... 03:30 Trosco (kris159): (lol!) 03:30 Wolf82 (wolf802): Hopefully in good time we will, General. Hopefully. 03:30 Trosco (kris159): (Read your mutter again) 03:31 Wolf82 (wolf802): (I did.) 03:31 Wolf82 (wolf802): (I don't see teh lol) 03:31 nagakrion (nagakrion): ( http://wbvdkt.wikia.com/wiki/File:Myweapon_3.jpg ) 03:31 Trosco (kris159): (What's done is done is done) 03:31 Wolf82 (wolf802): *Recalls 7 years ago, the pure bliss* 03:31 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Oh, lol, yeah.) 03:31 Wolf82 (wolf802): *Snaps out of it* 03:31 Wolf82 (wolf802): Anyhow! 03:31 nagakrion (nagakrion): (Wolf, drugs are bad!) 03:31 Wolf82 (wolf802): Kails, Jen-- 03:31 Wolf82 (wolf802): *Looks at Kailin oddly* 03:31 Wolf82 (wolf802): Kailin, I'm s-sorry. 03:31 Wolf82 (wolf802): Kailin, Jen... We should get going. 03:32 Wolf82 (wolf802): *She nods, trying to be understanding* 03:32 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Nice, Naga.) 03:32 nagakrion (nagakrion): (ty_ 03:32 Trosco (kris159): (yee) 03:32 Wolf82 (wolf802): So, Trosco, thank you for the visit and the stuff. *Motions to the datapad Kailin's holding* 03:32 Trosco (kris159): *places the artifact on the table* 03:33 Trosco (kris159): Any time, Wolf. 03:33 Trosco (kris159): *notes how wierd that sounds to say* 03:33 Trosco (kris159): (whoopsWording) 03:33 Wolf82 (wolf802): If you hear about anything with the attackers...er...let us know. 03:33 Trosco (kris159): I shall. 03:33 * Wolf82 (wolf802) nods 03:33 Wolf82 (wolf802): Jen? 03:33 Wolf82 (wolf802): Ready? 03:33 Trosco (kris159): Wa-- 03:33 Wolf82 (wolf802): Yes? 03:33 Trosco (kris159): We'll be... 03:33 Trosco (kris159): *nods to an officer* 03:34 Trosco (kris159): *we're beamed to the same machine you went through when you came* 03:34 Trosco (kris159): *starts walking around the walkway of it, expecting them to know to walk through* 03:34 Wolf82 (wolf802): *Walks through, waiting for the other two* 03:34 Wolf82 (wolf802): *Kailin follows* 03:35 nagakrion (nagakrion): (Jen: I'm staying here, with the table) 03:35 Trosco (kris159): (lol) 03:35 nagakrion (nagakrion): (Jen: We're getting married!) 03:35 Wolf82 (wolf802): (lol!) 03:35 Trosco (kris159): (Tourny hath been pinged) 03:35 Trosco (kris159): *meets Wolf and Kailin* What's she -doing-? 03:36 Wolf82 (wolf802): >.> 03:36 Wolf82 (wolf802): I dunno. 03:36 Trosco (kris159): I have an idea. 03:36 Wolf82 (wolf802): Kailin: General, thank you once again for the information. 03:36 03:36 Trosco (kris159): It's ok. 03:36 Trosco (kris159): *nods to some officer* 03:36 Trosco (kris159): *the beam and sound effect (like identical to the asgard one) surrounds Jen, but not completely* 03:36 Trosco (kris159): *I mean, it's like a third of what it is when they're actually beamed* 03:36 Trosco (kris159): *it begins pulling her along* 03:37 Trosco (kris159): *through the scanner* 03:37 Wolf82 (wolf802): Interesting. 03:37 Trosco (kris159): Mmmm. 03:37 Trosco (kris159): Semi-beaming. 03:37 03:37 Trosco (kris159): *it stops pulling her right infront of us* 03:37 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (Dang it, I hate it when that happens.) 03:37 Wolf82 (wolf802): >.> Ready, Jen? 03:37 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): What? 03:37 Wolf82 (wolf802): *We're outside near that scanner now* 03:37 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): Did something just happen? 03:37 Wolf82 (wolf802): Blank out, hm? 03:37 Trosco (kris159): (wait for T to catchup, I sent log) 03:38 Wolf82 (wolf802): *Cora sits on the landing platform, awaiting us* 03:38 Wolf82 (wolf802): (K.) 03:38 nagakrion (nagakrion): ( http://wbvdkt.wikia.com/wiki/Drakonian_Air_Defense ) 03:38 Trosco (kris159): (SEENIT) 03:38 nagakrion (nagakrion): (UPDATED_ 03:38 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (It's a tractor beam!) 03:39 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): Yes. 03:39 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): Sorry. 03:39 Trosco (kris159): (KINDA) 03:39 nagakrion (nagakrion): (gonna edit it now with pics!) 03:39 Trosco (kris159): (=D) 03:39 Wolf82 (wolf802): So, so long, Trosco. 03:39 Trosco (kris159): Goobye. 03:39 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (Naga: Here's a reerence pic for this new ship I'm making. *Linsay Lohan*) 03:39 Trosco (kris159): I mean, goodb-- Oh, screw it *waves* 03:39 Wolf82 (wolf802): (LOL) 03:39 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): Bye, Trosco! 03:39 Wolf82 (wolf802): Buhbye! 03:39 Wolf82 (wolf802): Kailin: Take care. 03:39 nagakrion (nagakrion): (lol?) 03:39 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *goes into the ship* 03:40 Wolf82 (wolf802): *Follows, as does Kailin* 03:40 Wolf82 (wolf802): *Makes my way to the bridge* 03:40 Wolf82 (wolf802): *Kailin pulls Jen aside* 03:40 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *is pulled aside* 03:40 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): What's up, Kailin? 03:40 Trosco (kris159): *the door closes* 03:40 Wolf82 (wolf802): Kailin: Didn't you notice something odd with Wolf in there? 03:40 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): No. 03:40 Trosco (kris159): *takes a sigh* 03:40 Trosco (kris159): Sleeptime. 03:41 Wolf82 (wolf802): Kailin: No? 03:41 Trosco (kris159): *walks back around, and off the scene* 03:41 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): He was just as attractive as usual. 03:41 Wolf82 (wolf802): Kailin: ... 03:41 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): Although he was having giant mood swings. 03:41 Wolf82 (wolf802): Kailin: Yes, exactly. 03:41 Trosco (kris159): (lol) 03:41 Wolf82 (wolf802): Kailin: He was talking about his -dead- -wife-. And then snapped out of it as if it was a treefrog in his yard that he found dead one day. 03:41 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (*being Jen is wierd because it's almost the Warden's level of wierdness but not entirely*) 03:42 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): People can't grieve about such things forever. 03:42 Wolf82 (wolf802): Kailin: That's not how people act when they're talking about someone they love who's dead. There is something not right. 03:42 Wolf82 (wolf802): Kailin: It wasn't a month ago, Jen. 03:42 Wolf82 (wolf802): (lol, wording.) 03:42 Trosco (kris159): (two and six days) 03:42 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (*thought the way Wolf reacted in that situation was completely normal* 03:42 Wolf82 (wolf802): (I meant to say like "it wasn't even a month") 03:42 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): ...So...? 03:43 Wolf82 (wolf802): Kailin: I just think something is wrong. Maybe I'm being paranoid. 03:43 nagakrion (nagakrion): (Aer-May's Ghost: You dont care about me being dead?!) 03:43 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): You're three days old, Kailin. 03:43 Wolf82 (wolf802): Kailin: *Goes to walk away, but turns back around* 03:43 nagakrion (nagakrion): (I need to make AAA!) 03:43 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): I'm sure you're just not used to not being a crystal. 03:43 Wolf82 (wolf802): Kailin: I-.. Nono. No, Jen. 03:44 Wolf82 (wolf802): *Her look is in a bit of disbelief. She snaps in the other direction, her decorative dress flowing quickly, and walks away* 03:44 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (Anti-Anti-Aircraft?) 03:44 Wolf82 (wolf802): *MEANWHILE, in Soviet Russia* 03:44 nagakrion (nagakrion): (Anti Aircraft Arty!) 03:44 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (!ToomuchWarden!) 03:44 Wolf82 (wolf802): Russian: We must launch the nukes. 03:44 Wolf82 (wolf802): *MEANWHILE, on the bridge* 03:44 Wolf82 (wolf802): *Is in my captain's chair, letting Kran do the take off procedure* 03:45 Wolf82 (wolf802): *Is reviewing that note from before* 03:45 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *walks onto the bridge* 03:45 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): Wolf. 03:45 Wolf82 (wolf802): Yes? 03:45 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): I think I've offended Kailin. 03:45 Wolf82 (wolf802): *Doesn't take my eyes off of it* 03:45 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): <.< 03:45 Wolf82 (wolf802): What'd you say to her? 03:45 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): She thought you were being weird earlier and expressed her concern. 03:45 Wolf82 (wolf802): ...And? 03:45 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): I told her you seemed fine and that maybe she just wasn't used to not being a crystal yet. 03:46 Wolf82 (wolf802): ... 03:46 * Wolf82 (wolf802) turns to Jen, spinning the chair 03:46 Wolf82 (wolf802): Jen... 03:46 Wolf82 (wolf802): Kailin is... 03:46 Wolf82 (wolf802): A person. 03:46 Wolf82 (wolf802): She has been for many years. 03:46 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): ... 03:46 Wolf82 (wolf802): Probably older than you or I. 03:46 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): ...... 03:46 Wolf82 (wolf802): I wouldn't doubt she is. 03:46 Wolf82 (wolf802): She was locked away in that crystal for her own safety. 03:46 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): Oh. 03:46 * Wolf82 (wolf802) turns back around, continuing to review the note 03:46 Trosco (kris159): *whatnote* 03:47 Wolf82 (wolf802): (>.> Do you have the chatlog of when we did this?) 03:47 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *goes to find Kailin* 03:47 Trosco (kris159): *didwhat* 03:47 Wolf82 (wolf802): (When we started this RPG and Cora landed here.) 03:47 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (Does she know I'm a shapeshifter?) 03:47 Trosco (kris159): http://wbvdkt.wikia.com/wiki/Chatlog:2011/07/10 03:47 Trosco (kris159): (Wolf) 03:47 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Did you tell her?) 03:47 Trosco (kris159): (I always log.) 03:47 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (No.) 03:47 Trosco (kris159): (Everything.) 03:47 Wolf82 (wolf802): (TY.) 03:48 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *eventually finds her wherever she is* 03:48 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Then probably not. Yet.) 03:48 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Note: Dearest Wolf, I'm sorry we could not visit on better terms. Dark times have ravaged much of the universe, unfortunately. The Fleurians have felt this impact greatly. As you know, Kailin is one of the last of her kind... There is something special about her, as I'm sure you can probably already tell. I've taught her what I can. She's been like a daughter to me. Kailin is bound for greatness, but being cooped up with me, learning whatever it is I can teacher... Well, she would much further benefit being with someone like you, out in the galaxy. I'm sure you will take care of one another, and teach each other. As you learn about the other, you will both grow close, I am sure. So, to end, stay safe, and enjoy those grand adventures ahead of you. Your friend,) 03:48 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Jescuit) 03:48 Trosco (kris159): (wut?) 03:49 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): Kailin! 03:49 Wolf82 (wolf802): (That was the note.) 03:49 Trosco (kris159): ("Jescuit"?) 03:49 Wolf82 (wolf802): *She'd be in her quarters* 03:49 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *has arrived at her door* 03:49 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *presses the beeper* 03:49 Wolf82 (wolf802): (He was a guy from when I introduced Kailin. You remember, right, Tourny?) 03:49 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (Yes.) 03:49 Wolf82 (wolf802): *The door opens* 03:49 Trosco (kris159): (rotfl!) 03:49 Trosco (kris159): (Sorry) 03:49 Wolf82 (wolf802): (NP.) 03:49 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (He's probably also the wizard dude from a while back in the story line with Naga.) 03:49 Trosco (kris159): (I'm not going to explain why I just rotled) 03:49 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (OMG TIE-IN) 03:49 Trosco (kris159): (or rotlfeD) 03:49 nagakrion (nagakrion): (wizard dude?) 03:49 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (Yes.) 03:50 Trosco (kris159): (Wizard dude) 03:50 Wolf82 (wolf802): (You don't remember Wizard Dude?!) 03:50 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (When Naga was still alive and you guys went to another planet.) 03:50 Wolf82 (wolf802): (He was all trippy and stuff.) 03:50 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Man.) 03:50 nagakrion (nagakrion): (No) 03:50 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (Wolf kept showing you trippy visions.) 03:50 nagakrion (nagakrion): (lol) 03:50 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Trippy, man.0 03:50 Trosco (kris159): (I'm...) 03:50 Trosco (kris159): (...Kris.) 03:50 Trosco (kris159): (How are you?) 03:50 Wolf82 (wolf802): Kailin: Yes, Jen? 03:50 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (And then when he was trying to be all mystical about it you would go on being steampunk as usual and order around the Radiant's crew some more.) 03:50 Trosco (kris159): (I feel strange, for some reason) 03:51 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): I'm sorry. 03:51 Trosco (kris159): (Lack of punctuation, T!) 03:51 nagakrion (nagakrion): (I need spore advice, any of u mind?) 03:51 Trosco (kris159): (no, if it applies to me) 03:51 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): I apparently had not fully understood the case with the crystal and yourself. 03:51 Wolf82 (wolf802): Kailin: *Lights a candle, and with one swift snap of her wrist extinguishes the match* 03:52 Wolf82 (wolf802): *It's like a sign of her anger towards Jen suddenly, or maybe not directly towards her* 03:52 Trosco (kris159): *eww, she snapped her wrist* 03:52 Wolf82 (wolf802): Kailin: *Turns to Jen, sighing* Jen... 03:52 Trosco (kris159): *She can sightalk* 03:52 Wolf82 (wolf802): Kailin: You don't realize, at all, a fragment of my past or what life has been like for me and others before me. 03:52 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): No, I don't. 03:53 nagakrion (nagakrion): (For a SPAAG, what cannon position looks better? Turret sides: http://cdn.wn.com/pd/d9/d0/b1d3b95ee64a9eba39c296f71d55_grande.jpg Kinda middle: http://www.areamilitar.net/DIRECTORIO/IM_ter/Type80SPAAG_01.jpg Center: http://www.areamilitar.net/DIRECTORIO/IM_ter/Type63AAG_01.jpg ) 03:53 Wolf82 (wolf802): Kailin: No. You don't. 03:53 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): But I do know about people. 03:53 Trosco (kris159): (turretsides) 03:53 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Sides for Drakonia.) 03:53 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): I've had to learn as much about them as I can in order to survive myself. 03:53 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *realizes Kailin doesn't know* 03:53 nagakrion (nagakrion): (I see... why, out of curiosity?) 03:53 Wolf82 (wolf802): (It just looks Drakonian.) 03:54 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): Um... 03:54 Wolf82 (wolf802): (The middle looks like what Yulair'd do.) 03:54 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Well, dead-center, really.) 03:54 nagakrion (nagakrion): (ok, thanks) 03:54 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Middle pic for Yulair if I was gonna make one.) 03:54 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): I'm not human either, Kailin. 03:54 Wolf82 (wolf802): Kailin: *Seems a bit irritated* I didn't say I wasn't human. 03:54 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *looks puzzled* 03:55 Wolf82 (wolf802): Kailin: But go on. 03:55 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Someone needs to do their Fleurian research.) 03:55 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): ...I thought you were a Fleurian... 03:55 Wolf82 (wolf802): ( http://wbvdkt.wikia.com/wiki/Fleurian ) 03:55 Trosco (kris159): (Ohey Wikia isn't working) 03:55 Trosco (kris159): (Just tell her via Kailin) 03:55 Wolf82 (wolf802): (It is for me.) 03:55 Wolf82 (wolf802): (That'd be awkwardsauce for Kailin.) 03:55 Trosco (kris159): (TELL HER VIA KAILIN.) 03:56 Trosco (kris159): (JK) 03:56 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Fleurians are "creatures" of legend. They are known for having special powers that range widely from healing, to detecting lies. Fleurians are in fact human beings that were born with the special powers that they have throughout their life. The majority of Fleurians are female, but male Fleurians exist.) 03:56 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (Have her tell me that!) 03:56 Wolf82 (wolf802): (>.>) 03:56 Wolf82 (wolf802): Kailin: What is it you were saying? I obviously know less about you than I thought. 03:56 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (Or Jen -still- won't know!) 03:56 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (...) 03:57 Wolf82 (wolf802): ( ;) ) 03:57 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): I am a shapeshifting organism. 03:57 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): I am capable of changing myself into things if I know how they work. 03:57 Wolf82 (wolf802): Kailin: Ah. 03:58 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): I chose this form many years ago and it has stuck. 03:58 Wolf82 (wolf802): Kailin: Interesting. Is it what you find to best flirt with anyone within a hundred yards of you? 03:59 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *smirk* 03:59 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): Maybe. 03:59 Wolf82 (wolf802): Kran: I'm bored, y'know. 03:59 Wolf82 (wolf802): You're always bored. 03:59 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (=O!) 03:59 Wolf82 (wolf802): *Kailin was being quite serious, and seems to be growing a tad bit more irriated with every second* 03:59 Wolf82 (wolf802): Just take the ship off. 03:59 Wolf82 (wolf802): Kran: We've been airborne for like 10 minutes. 03:59 Wolf82 (wolf802): Then point us somewhere and jump. 03:59 Wolf82 (wolf802): Kran: What's your problem? 03:59 Wolf82 (wolf802): I haven't had my Kranberries today. 03:59 Wolf82 (wolf802): Kran: Hey, they -are- nutr-- 04:00 Trosco (kris159): (lol!) 04:00 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): I actually did choose this form in order to better take advantage of life as a human. 04:00 Wolf82 (wolf802): Whatever. >.> 04:00 Wolf82 (wolf802): *Looks away* 04:00 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): Blydonian* 04:00 Wolf82 (wolf802): Kailin: I apologize for hostilities, Jen. But I'm still coping with a grim reality. 04:01 Trosco (kris159): (I g2g) 04:01 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Byebye1) 04:01 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): I'm struggling to cope with this new reality Wolf has shown me. 04:01 nagakrion (nagakrion): (Nue) 04:01 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (Bye Kris!) 04:01 Trosco (kris159): (You guys can continue the log from these lines, I'll post what I can) 04:01 Wolf82 (wolf802): Kailin: Just what do you mean? Category:Chatlog Category:Chatlog of 2011 Category:Chatlog of 2011/07